I Bet, I Do
by Spies-can-solve-puzzles
Summary: At Gallagher students get bored, so a bet can get Zachary Goode really nervous? Will he win or lose? Or will this be something that will get everyone talking? But will Cammie get suprised about Zach's performance?
1. Chapter 1

"Hahahahahaha not funny Zach" I said looking at him trying to make me laugh by telling me a Dad joke. "I am so bored Zach" I said falling onto my bed with a sigh. "Maybe we could you know go somewhere a little more private" he said with the classic Zachary Goode smirk but me just gasping with a bit of shock and horror but also mischief. "Zach ok I know we could do that and maybe I might do that but let's make a bet!"

"Ok Gallagher girl but just so you know I always win the bets" he said with another smirk "I bet that you couldn't ask my Mum, Abby and Mr Solomon for my hand in marriage and they have to say yes" Now it was my turn to smirk. "If I win you have to dress up in a tutu and tights and walk around the whole school." But Zach just stood there with his mouth open and slowly and awkwardly started to laugh. "and if I win you have to get two bottles of scotch from the liquor cabinet one for you and one for me." "you're on." Then we parted "Wait good luck kiss" he said leaning in to kiss me. One small kiss can get out of hand really easily. "Zach stop" I aid pulling away "There's a bet I have to win" and with that I walked off.

**Zach POV:**

I walked away thinking this should be easy I would have to do this one day I better practice this now. Walking back to my room was hard this might actually be the only bet I actually might not win. But when I approached a teacher I would quickly glance or walk away. Yeah this is going to be really hard. When I got back to my room I thought up a game plan. Abby first, Mr Solomon next and Mrs Morgan last. The ones that are easier first then the ones that would be more hard to say yes then the people less likely to say yes. Before I went to bed I wrote this down and memorized it.

When I woke up the next morning I knew I had to go ask Abby if I could marry Cam so I decided to get prepared. I packed everything I needed the recording device, my confidence, an ice pack and most importantly the ring. I have been planning for this for a long time so I already picked the ring out.

When I got to the Grand hall that morning Cammie was already there and when she walked in and saw the worried look on my face and immediately knew what was wrong. "Zach it's only a bet don't be so nervous. You won't die… yet" "that really comforts me Gallagher Girl. I am going to see Abby today." "Oh good luck see ya later" Then I had to go see Abby.

Walking down was so nerve wracking I was so nervous but when I got there I felt like I was going to faint. Slowly I knocked on the door "Abby can I ask you something?" then she opened the door. "Sure Zach come right in."


	2. Abby

_Previously:_

_Walking down was so nerve wracking I was so nervous but when I got there I felt like I was going to faint. Slowly I knocked on the door "Abby can I ask you something?" then she opened the door. "Sure Zach come right in."_

**Abby POV:**

I was casually cleaning up my room when I heard a knock on the door. "Abby can I ask you something?" I heard from the other side of the door and oddly enough it sounded like a male voice, a male student's voice. Walking to the door I was thinking luckily I chose to pick up my bras and undies off the floor. Opening the door and seeing Zach I felt like I was about to explode from laughter. Why? I don't know just the way Zach looked made me laugh "Sure Zach come right in." I said trying to sound evil and obviously it was working because Zach's eyes nearly came out of his head. "Make yourself" I said looking around the room for a space that was clean enough for him to sit "as comfortable as you can. Also excuse me while clean up a bit."

When Zach walked in I could see him look disgusted by the state of my very messy room. But when he sat down it was like he thought a giant spider was going to come out and eat him. Which added to the laughter build up. To keep me from laughing and making a complete fool of myself I started a conversation with him. "So Zach how have you been?" Nice, a good way to keep you from laughing Abby. "Good I guess, bored you know?" Oh yes you don't how I know that experience. "Of course I do life of a spy is always boring Zach, paperwork then more paperwork."

After a bit more conversation about boredom I finally asked "So Zach what was it that you had to ask me?" Then he froze.

**Zach POV:**

"So Zach what was it that you had to ask me?" I froze I totally forgot about that. I wish I could just let Cam win the bet. But I had to do it. Wait. Why am I so nervous? This is only a bet. It's not for real. Do it like it is just asking her how her day was. "Yeah well… umm… Abby…" I could see her about to explode probably from laughter well hopefully not from laughter.

"_Would I be allowed to marry my Gallagher girl?" _Then I shut my eyes as tight as they could and felt the nervousness drift through me. "Zach just promise me one thing" she said slowly as I opened my eyes, but then she started to laugh. So hard. By that I mean she couldn't stop AND she started crying. By then I was probably redder and more embarrassed then that kid I saw on Youtube when his Mum told all his friends he still slept with a bear, a frizzy pink bear.

"Zach, I am so sorry I laughed so much you just looked so funny and embarrassed. But of course just please don't break her heart or I will break you. Ooooo let me see it." "See what?" "The ring you dumb ass or do you not have one?" "Oh right I have one its right in here." I said peeking into my bag looking for the small black box. Pulling it out and opening up felt like a million years.

When I finally had it opened I heard Abby gasp like a lot and look really surprised."Zach how much did that cost? It is amazing she will love it as much as she loves you." "Umm… I can't remember something like $900." "Zach umm wow well you better get going good luck with my sister and Mr Solomon I won't tell her so good bye" she said slamming the door with me on the other side of it.

**Cammie POV:**

Sitting in my hiding spot was peaceful as usual until I heard footsteps running up toward me "Abby down your Mum and Mr S to go." He said sitting down next to me panting. "Zach what did she do to you?" "Figure it out yourself" he said placing the black recorder on my lap. Then he ran off to do whatever Zach does. So I listened to it. _"Just promise me one thing" _Then she started laughing _"Zach, I am so sorry I laughed so much you just looked so funny and embarrassed. But of course just please don't break her heart or I will break you. Ooooo let me see it." _ Then I started to laugh too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_Then I started to laugh too._

**Cammie POV:**

When I finally stopped laughing at Abby and her curiosity I turned the tape back _"Ooo let me see it."_ Then the tape stopped. What did Abby want to see? This was killing me HE TURNED IT OFF! What an idiot! So I just had to storm off to see him because you don't turn a movie off at the good part, you just don't do it! EVER!

When I finally reached Zach's room I opened the door and found him sitting on his bed listening to his iPod. So I ran over to him took his ear buds out of his ears and yelled "ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY! YOU LEFT ME AT A BLOODY CLIFFHANGER WHAT DID ABBY WANT TO SEE!" By then I had poured all of my anger out like I would usually do to the TV in the common room when Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Pretty Little Liars kept me at a cliffy like that. All Zach did was laughed did the little that's-for-me-to-know-and-for-you-to-find-out laugh. Then thinking that it would make me feel better he kissed me, soft and slow just how I liked it.

"Gallagher girl I turned it off because you don't need to know what happened next. Okay?" he said so sweetly I sighed, which made him smirk. "Okay." I replied like a little girl with the face and the yucky tone. "Good now if you don't want me to killed tomorrow then you better let me get ready to see Mr S tomorrow." I laughed at his comment he wouldn't get killed he probably get embarrassed, like, even more embarrassed then that kid on Youtube when his Mum told his friends that he still slept with his frizzy pink bear.

**Zach POV:**

After Cammie had left I really thought about what I had said before she left I could really get killed. But Mr S wouldn't kill me, well hopefully he wouldn't. So to prevent myself from total embarrassment I actually practised "Hey, Mr Solomon would you let Cammie marry me?" perfect it would be like asking a question. Nothing too difficult or embarrassing I have to say it the first thing I have to say it.

**Macey POV: **

When I went on a walk with Bex and Liz we walked through the teacher's hallway where all the teachers slept. We heard things like lesson plans and even karaoke but when we walked past Zach's room he said "Hey, Mr Solomon would you let Cammie marry me?" This was the best thing I have ever heard so being second most gossipy girl in the class I ran to go and tell Cam even Bex and Liz did too.

When we got back to the room Cammie looked angry. Like that time Pretty Little Liars left on that really big cliffy. "Cammie guess what?" I said walking over to her "Zach is going to ask" "Mr Solomon to marry me?" she guessed with a smile on her face. "I know it's for a bet. He's already asked Abby. But seriously you guys would tell me? Really it ruined the surprise." I just stood there that's what I call a bet I would want to participate in.

**Abby POV:**

I decided to go on a walk around Gallagher so I roamed the halls remembering what they were like when I was there screaming teachers trying to get us in trouble for spiking their drinks and other things. But I also remember what it was like when a certain guy broke into school. He wasn't my boyfriend but my best friend's Samantha Solomon. That was my best friend's name. She also happened to be Joe's sister. He came to ask me if he should marry her. I had said "Yes!" and squealing and I could hear Macey, Bex and Liz squealing too, just like I had. I miss those days. So I decided to talk to Cam.

When I walked into Cammie's room I could tell she had been talking to Bex, Liz and Macey because she was really quiet. "Hey squirt can we talk?" I asked as she looked up from her book "Sure sit down" she replied as she pat the spot next her. "Do you really love Zach?" I asked as she stared at me with her big blue eyes she got from her father. "Where did that come from?" she asked obviously very curious. "Nowhere in particular now answer the question" "Yes Abby I do. I really do." But little did they know that at that very moment someone else was answering another very important question.

* * *

So do you guys like it? I will be putting in more Zammie. I will try and update ASAP! But read my other story purple eyes. Reveiw!


	4. Mr Solomon

**Zach POV:**

After I practiced what I was going to say to Mr S I decided it was time. Since I already had everything packed from this morning, it basically was a grab and go. I decided to walk really slowly so I had time to just, think. I thought about everything, from me and Cammie, to my Mum and the COC.

When I got there Mr Solomon was sitting at his desk drinking lemonade. So I knocked on his already opened door so he realized that I was there. "Come in, Zach." He said "Please sit down." So I sat in the chair that Mr S was pointing out to me. "So Zach, your relationship with Cameron Morgan, how's that going?" He asked me. "Um… Very good, excellent even." I responded confused by why he would have asked that question. "Do you love her Zach?" He blurted out. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" For a second I thought that was a rhetorical question.

After a while of talking I started to think about how distracted I can get. Last time, I got distracted and terribly embarrassed, so I didn't want a repeat. "Hey Joe, can I ask you something before I forget it?" I quickly asked. "Sure Zach. Sorry I didn't know you needed to ask me something." He replied. "Would you let Cammie marry me?" Well I guess I was going to get embarrassed a second time because the lemonade that was supposed to be down in his system was all over me. "Umm… Well, Zach. Sorry about that. Just the question was definitely unexpected." He said looking around his room for a tissue or something. "Mr S I don't mean to be disrespectful but, can you answer the question?" I asked as he handed me a rag to clean myself up.

"Zach, Zach, Zach" He sighed "I know you love her and all but," I knew it I had lost the bet; he was going to say no. "I didn't think that you'd even have to ask, of course." Instead of running up to him and say thank you ten million times, I stood there with my mouth open, until Mr S came to me laughing. "Zach close your mouth, you are going to catch flies." He said closing my mouth "Now you go ask the others. Good bye Zach." He said as he pushed me out the door.

**Cammie POV:**

Abby and I were giggling about some of the stories from when she was at school when Zach barged in, with lemonade all over him. "Zach" I giggled "You have lemonade all over your shirt." I said as I gripped onto his shirt. "Well I was just going to give something to you but it can wait. Come to my room when you are done, okay?" He said walking out. "Squirt you are really falling for him. Giggling, seriously?" She laughed. "Abby, just shut up about it okay? I know I have, but acting like a normal teenage girl could never be more fun." I replied while giggling. "Well squirt, I gotta go. Go see Zach." She said as she winked at me.

When I got to Zach's room he was sitting there listening to his iPod. "Hey babe, here's the tape." He said as I lay next to him leaning my head on his shoulder. "Zach Mr S spit the lemonade on you." I said laughing to the cliché but amusing material on this tape. I thought that was funny but the look on Zach's face that was gold. It was an attempt to do a puppy dog face mixed with him trying to contain his laughter. Then we both just burst out laughing and we didn't stop for hours. That's what I wished could happen all the time.

* * *

**So guys the fourth chapter! Updates might be slower considering I am going away! But i swear, that the updates will continue. I would like to thank everyone that reveiwed. Especially the two people who had the guts to tell me about my grammar mistakes. But you also have** **that I am not American. But hopefully my grammar is getting better! I read my report and my English teacher said that I needed to work on that. So please REVIEW it makes my day!**

**Codename-ChameleonGoode ;)**


	5. Mrs Morgan

**Cammie POV:**

When I woke up I was on Zach's floor. I remembered how we laughed for hours. It was very peaceful until I heard "Cameron Ann Morgan!" For a second I thought it was my Mum, but then, a very angry Macey stormed into the room. "We have a town day today! You have to get ready." Macey exclaimed obviously very excited Macey as she pulled me out of the room. "See you later Zach!" I yelled as Macey slammed the door.

**Zach POV: **

Once Cammie left I thought about the plan. The town day would be perfect to do this so I would have to ask Mrs Morgan now. So I quickly had a shower and got everything together and ran to Headmistress Morgan's office. When I got there I knocked on the door. "Come in Zach." She yelled. I always wondered how she knew it was me. In the office were Abby, Mr S and Mrs Morgan all with serious looks on their faces.

"So Zach, are you going to make the most of your town day today?" She asked as soon as I sat next to Mr S. "Yes but only if you can answer one simple question." I replied. "No Zach, you cannot blow up Josh's house." She answered while Mr S and Abby were both drinking lemonade and spit it out straight into my face. Again. "Mr S you have a really bad habit of doing that." I told him grabbing a tissue and trying my best to clean myself up. That was enough to get Abby hysterical. "You spit lemonade in his face before this." She laughed while gasping for air. "My actual question was if you would let Cammie marry me." Then she froze. "Yes Zach. You don't know how much I wanted you to do this. Yes" She replied hugging me. "Now go and clean yourself up." She said opening the door as I approached it. "Goodbye."

"Bex, I need your help." I yelled out to her when she came out of the P&E barn. "Zach needs help. Catch me I think I am going to faint." She replied with a smile. "Shut it Baxter, I need you to get Cammie to the pharmacy by three today. Understood?" I demanded. "Yes, Sergeant Goode." She said saluting. Then I walked off.

I knew that Cammie was going to take the latest van into town so I took the first one at eleven. When I arrived in town, I headed off to the lake, which was just out of town. When I got there I got out the blanket, chocolate covered strawberries, the scotch (I won the bet after all) and the ring (which I put in my pocket.

**Cammie POV:**

We decided to take the last van into town because there would be less people. When we got there, there were two other people inside the van. So we sat down and talked until Abby entered the van and said "Ready to go girls?" Then she pressed her foot down on the pedal causing the van to accelerate and take us into town.

When we got into town Bex said "I have a headache can we go get some aspirin from the pharmacy?" She said dragging us down the path towards the Abrams Pharmacy. There outside the pharmacy stood Zach, with a rose in his hand. "May I borrow my Gallagher Girl?" He said but I was dumbstruck, I was HIS Gallagher Girl? Eeeek! "Yes you may" The three girls replied at the same time as if they knew something. "Ready to go on a date?" He asked taking my hand walking the opposite way than the girls.

After about ten minutes of walking we arrived at a small lake. Beside that lake was a picnic set up, it was beautiful. "Zach" I gasped "this is beautiful. I love it!" "Come sit down Gallagher Girl." He replied picking me up and running to sit down on the mat.

* * *

**How do you like it? Happy Fourth of July to you Americans!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

After a while of eating chocolate covered strawberries, drinking scotch (Zach did win the bet) and laughing about some memories (lemonade brings back some) we heard a rustling. "Zach, what was that?" I asked, scared that it could be the COC. "Gallagher girl, it's probably an animal or something it doesn't matter." He said as he leaned back and put his arms behind his head, showing off his fabulous abs. "Lie down Gallagher girl, just relax." He said laughing at the expression on my face. "Fine, but if anything happens I am blaming you." I said as I lay down.

"Gallagher girl" I heard as someone shook my shoulders "wake up." As I opened my eyes I saw a very cute boy looking at me. "You fell asleep." He said "Thank you, captain obvious." I replied eyeing him. "Gallagher girl I need to ask you something." He said pulling at me so we were both standing up. "Ask away." I replied to him. "Will you marry me?" He said while getting on one knee and pulling out an amazing ring. But before I could answer I was tackled to the ground by three people. "Let go of me." I yelled as I tried to get out of the figures grasp. "Zach, help me!" I yelled as he just sat there and watched me. "Cammie, calm down all we need to do is plan a wedding." A voice from my right exclaimed right into my ear, that's what made me stop struggling. "Yeah, Gallagher girl" Zach said pulling Bex of me and helping me up.

"Wait, I haven't even said yes yet." I said when I was pulled up from the ground. "Then bloody do it." Bex said obviously wanting to pull me home and do wedding stuff. "But what if I wanted to say no?" I replied with a smirk on my face until someone slapped me. "Bex I was bloody joking. Of course I will marry you Zach." I said to the two people who had their mouths open with surprise. "Thank you, Gallagher girl" He said as he took my left hand and placed the ring on my fourth finger (from the right).

"Oh my god" all three girls exclaimed as they saw the ring. "For a bet it turned out to be bloody real." Bex said as she looked at Zach. "Well Baxter it would have been weird if I re asked them." Zach replied looking at me "besides I couldn't wait to marry the most beautiful girl at Gallagher" "at Gallagher?" I asked surprised. "Well there are some celebrities that are prettier." He replied looking at the ground. "You're on" I replied pushing him so he fell in the lake. "That doesn't mean that you don't come" he said as he pulled me in. "Zach" I screeched as I dumped him in the water.

After a while of getting dumped in the lake we had to leave to go back to Gallagher. The last van left at five thirty so everyone was there for dinner. When we got into the van there were three other girls and they looked at Zach and I like we were crazy (I have received that look a lot). "Well someone had a little too much fun today." Abby said as she saw us "Oh my god, he didn't. Congrats guys." She said as she smiled really hard. "Well then let's get back to spread the news." She said as she started the motor of the van.

"Gallagher girl you know they are already planning." He whispered gesturing to three girls whispering and planning behind us. "Yeah but you also know, that they will have to pass it by me." I half whispered, half yelled in their direction. They all just shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing. "Well hopefully it will be a great wedding then." I said to them as we pulled up at the Gallagher gates.

* * *

**Well do you like it? I was wondering if you want the wedding in this story or in a sequel? I have to wrap it up soon sadly. But I would love to do a sequel as I mentioned before. So review!**


	7. Chapter 7

When we got to Gallagher, we were sent straight to our rooms to get changed for dinner. So Zach and I started to walk there until we heard "not you two, you are coming with me." Abby called out to us with a mischievous smile on her face. "Abby, what have you planned? Seriously, you have the smile so don't bother lying." I snapped at the women who had the expression of a five year old. "You just sounded like your mother. You will see Cammie, I promise." She replied with a smile as we followed her down the hall.

Then we finally came to my mother's office, "Cammie! I heard the news! Congratulations to the both of you!" Mum said giving both Zach and I a hug. "Get used to it, you technically apart of the family." I whispered to Zach who looked confused at the sudden sign of affection. "Congrats, guys! I knew it would happen someday. Zach if you hurt her-"Joe started before being cut off by Zach "You will hunt me down and kill me. I heard it all before, when Abby had a laughing fit." He said glaring at the woman who looked like she was about to have a second laughing fit. "Don't blame me; you should've seen his face, absolutely priceless." She replied looking at Zach "welcome to the family."

"Now get changed… and dry, before dinner starts. I don't want you to be late." My Mum said ushering us out the door. "They always do that, don't worry Gallagher girl." Zach said as he looked at my hurt expression. "Well I am going to get changed see you at dinner, fiancé" I replied looking evil. As I approached my room the door opened and someone dragged me in, ignoring my sudden gasps. "Get out of those clothes and get into your uniform, soon to be Mrs. Zachary Goode!" Macey sang, being way too cheery as she pushed me into the open bathroom door, closing it behind me.

I got out in my uniform looking as fresh and happy as always, and walked into the grand hall where I was supposed to have dinner. But instead of the six tables that were usually aligned down the room, they were all pushed to the side forming a dance floor in the middle of the room. My favourite song 'Do it Like That' by Ricki-Lee **(I am Aussie so I love Ricki-Lee!) **was pumping out of the stereos that were placed in all four corners of the dance floor. But the best thing in that room was the sign that said 'Congratulations Cammie and Zach' and the people rushing up to me yelling their congratulations.

My Mum was the last to run up to me dragging Mr Solomon and Aunt Abby with her, that was when I realized why she had been kicking us out of their offices; because she had been planning this, to answer the thought that lingered through my brain she laughed "Yes Cammie, this is why we had been kicking you and Zach out of our rooms and offices. Congratulations, my beautiful daughter." By then she was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mum I love you." I replied about to cry myself, until I was slapped by Macey. "You are going to ruin your make-up!" She screeched in my ear.

After five minutes the crowd parted to reveal Zach holding a rose, "may I have this dance Gallagher girl?" He asked me while, you guessed it, smirking. "Yes you may" I replied with a smile. So I took his outstretched hand and he lead to me to the dance floor, where the song that was playing the night of my sophomore year, where Zach and I had our first dance. So a while after dancing he said to me "I love you Gallagher Girl" and kissed me.

* * *

**So guys that's the end! Due to popular demand I will be doing a sequel! The information will be up ASAP! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited my story! It is much appreiciated!**


	8. SEQUEL INFO PLEASE READ!

Hi guys! Here is the sequel information I promised!

So it's called Wedding Bells and New Heart Beats!

Summary: If you were getting married what would be the first thing you would think about? The dress? The bridesmaids? The cake? Or going out of your way just for someone else so they can come? Watch Cammie go out of her own way to make her wedding perfect, with bumps on the way! Sequel to I Bet, I Do!

It should be out soon but it might be a week or so! Please read and review!

Codename-ChameleonGoode ;)


	9. IT'S UP!

**Hi again! I forgot to tell you that Wedding Bells and New Heart Beats is up now! Sorry about that! Please read and review! The second chapter should be up in the next few days.**

**Codename-ChameleonGoode 3**


End file.
